monsterbugwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Hunting Scorpion
About Spider-Hunting Scorpion '''(or just '''Spider-Hunter) is a contestant on Monster Bugs Competition. She is a member of the Black-Tailed Horrors. Appearance Original Spider-Hunter is a Scorpion. Monster Bugs Kombat Spider-Hunter now carries a pistol and rifle. She also has TNT, a bear trap, a revolver, and a darker outlook. Personality No, Spider-Hunter is not a bounty-hunter that goes after spiders. It’s only her name. She is actually very friendly to anyone she shows respect to. Her name gives her a bad reputation, however. However, after the death of her parents before the events of Monster Bugs Kombat, Spider-Hunter changed. She now is a bounty-hunter like her name sake, but it’s not just spiders. She will go after any arthropod that is posted on a Wanted Poster. She is on a journey to avenge the death of her parents by killing their murderer. She no longer feels joy. Side Evil Intros * A Day‘s Work: Carries in a sac full of blood and after tosses it on the ground, revealing a mutilated spider corpse. * Bounty Hunter: Takes out a Wanted Poster and opens it, showing a picture of the opponent. She then turns to the opponent and rolls it up. When the dialogue starts, she tosses it away. The reward is different depending on the opponent. * Revenge for the Family: Is seen holding a picture of her and her parents. She then looks up from it and points her pistol forward. * Meanest Scorpion in Town: A bunch of spiders are shown before Spider-Hunter crawls in and points her shotgun while they run away. Fatalities # Brutalities # Combat Characteristics As a gunslinger, Spider-Hunting Scorpion is a master of firearms. An expert marksman, Spider-Hunter is a crack shot with both her pistols and rifle, as well as a competent hand-to-hand fighter. Role in Story Mode Spider-Hunter is first showing ripping off a Wanted Poster for Portia Spider. Later, Portia was on a walk when she was almost hit by a shotgun bullet. Wanted Poster Rewards These are the different rewards shown for each wanted poster. * Giant Centipede: $2000. * King Cricket: $1000. * Saint Andrews Cross Spider: $4000. * Portia Spider: $60,000. * Desert Scorpion: $0.5. * Desert Wolf Spider: $5000. * Redback Spider: $4568. * Giant Huntsman: $3836. * Desert Tiger Beetle: $500. * Desert Raspy Cricket: $2464. * Giant Rainforest Mantis: $3000. * Spiky Katydid: $3458. * Bull Ant: $23. * Black Garden Ant: $50. * Spiny Leaf Insect: $400. * Water Strider: End of Round Taunts * Swings her stinger. * Crosses her claws. * Takes out of one of her revolvers, flips it, aims diagonally upwards, and then shoots a spider, causing it to drop from below and explode when it hits the ground. The spider has no effect on the battle. * Gets in a showdown stance as she backs away. * Reloads her revolvers,l * Takes our her shotgun and backs away. * Twirls her revolvers while backing up before tossing them both into the air one after the other and catching them at the same time while saying. * Aims one of her revolvers forward. Monster Bugs Kombat Quotes * ”Do you understand what happened to my parents, dumbass?” (To Tree Centipede) * ”Bring me a spider!” * "Shut up or you'll feel my pincers!” * "I want Portia Spider, alive or dead.” * " You will regret the day you messed with me! " Intro Dialogues VS Portia Spider Spider-Hunter: You don’t understand my pain. Portia: Well, I wouldn’t say that. Spider-Hunter: You’ll know how it feels right now. VS Redback Spider 1st Line Spider-Hunter: '''You walked into the wrong place, Redback. '''Redback: I’ll inject my fangs and make you be quiet! Spider-Hunter: You‘ll be the dead body, RedHead. 2nd Line Spider-Hunter: Just how dangerous is your bite? Redback: Come over here and find out. Spider-Hunter: My guns will show you some damn respect. VS Giant Centipede 1st Line Spider-Hunter: How is your little girl doing? Giant Centipede: Yeah, she’s fine. Why do you ask? Spider-Hunter: She won’t be after this. 2nd Line Spider-Hunter: Ugh. Not who I wanted to run into today. Giant Centipede: Why? You scared? Spider-Hunter: Okay then. Now I’m kicking your ass. 3rd Line Spider-Hunter: Do you know a PBS Kids Fish who sounds just like you? Giant Centipede: No. Not that I really care. Spider-Hunter: Well, aren’t you just the biggest asshole? VS Amblypygid 1st Line Spider-Hunter: My guns will be put you down. Amblypygid: Good luck with that, gunslinger. Spider-Hunter: Now you’re asking for it. 2nd Line Spider-Hunter: How are things between you and Vinegaroon? Amblypygid: We’re more like sisters now. Spider-Hunter: Yeah, sure. I’ll take that. VS Spider-Hunter 1st Line Spider-Hunter 1: What the actual fuck? Spider-Hunter 2: Posers like you disgust me! Spider-Hunter 1: I’m the real deal, lady! 2nd Line Spider-Hunter 1: Explain yourself. Spider-Hunter 2: I’m a future you. Spider-Hunter 1: My guns will make sure of that.Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bugs that have won a battle Category:Bugs Category:Arachnids Category:Scorpions Category:Monster Bugs Kombat Category:Fighters